


A Wolf At A big Cat Rescue

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, One Big Happy Family, Starvation, abused animal, big cats, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Clark, Katie, and James have been friends for as long as they've known each other. One day a starved and outcast wolf shows up at the edge of the forest nearby and Clark feels like he must help.





	1. Meet The Trio

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not an exsport on cats or wolves so there may be some things that wouldn't ever happen in real life but hey, this is a made-up story for your amusement so it doesn't need to be perfect. I did look some things up like injuries and hights but thats still not perfect. Anyways, please enjoy the story.

Clark was relaxed stretched out in a patch of morning sun, his striped white plet dancing in the gentle breeze. A rustling of grass and metal signaled that the volunteers were here, they were often early. Clark yawned and rolled onto his feet, getting up and striding over to the chain fence. A young man wearing the signature blue shirt had closed his lockout and was cleaning his food area. They looked up and smiled as Clark approached, pausing his work for a moment.

"Hey there buddy, did you come to say hi to me?"

Clark buffed the air and rub his face against the fence to sent it. Saying hello to the volunteer before going back to his patch of sun. before he could lay down he heard a shrill call and huffed in amusement at the other. Turning to the left he strolled over to the gate, smirking as he saw her up in a tree about to call again.

"Good morning Katie, I see you're as energetic as ever."

The jungle cat paused and whipped her tail as she jumped from her tree. Skipping to the fence and jumping on her hind legs to wipe her face against his.

"Hi, Clark! Glad you finally heard me?"

Clark buffed Katie's nose through the fence and chuckled as she sputtered back in surprise. A low, softer, growl was heard from the right and the two cats walked over. A silver-gray bobcat was sat at a specific spot waiting for his companions. Katie bounced over and gently buffed him through the fence.

"Hi James, good morning!"

James looked over to the jungle cat and nodded.

"I'm doing well Katie, I'm glad to see your upbeat this morning."

Katie giggled and bounced while Clark laid down at the edge of the fence. James looked to him, clouded eyes meaning his.

"Good morning Clark, how are you feeling this morning?"

Clark huffed and rolled onto his side.

"I'm doing fine guy, I'm just a bit sore."

You see these friends are three drastically different species of big cats. They are living in a rescue sanctuary where they were saved. Unlike most of the other cats in the rescue, these three would never leave there enclosure. They are what you call unfit to be released back into the willed. 

Clark is a white tiger, he was rescued from an exotic circus, this is where he gained his injury. He became lame from having to do tricks his species was not meant to do. He lived in constant pain, but with the resent physical therapy they were giving him, he was able to walk without pain. While he no longer limps from pain he can't jump or run too fast, his muscles were too damaged. So without being able to jump or run he was not going to survive, those he what permanently going to live here.

James is a common bobcat though he was much larger than average, sitting at 3.2 when they are 2.3 ft on average. James was found with chemical burns on his face and paws and had been declawed. His paws healed fine but he was blinded from the burns. With medical help, he regained some vision but he is still unable to see clearly. Without claws or proper vision, he would not survive and will live in the rescue.

Katie is a jaguar and a rather odd case. She was kept as a pet and in a cage that was way too small. She was spayed and fed improperly, as well as treated like a pet. She is incredibly stunted in growth, jaguars are normally 3.2 ft. in height while shadow was barely 1.9 ft. she is incredibly docile since she was treated like a domestic cat, her instincts are practically gone. Without the ability to hunt and being incredibly small Katie would not live long so she is here.

The three became fast friends and the keepers noticed so after some time so they made three enclosure right next to each other in a triangle for the three, and they show their appreciation. This was a normal morning for the three cats but it would soon become something so much more.


	2. A Friend In Need

After talking for some time the three went off to do their own thing. James likes to listen and feel the world being unable to see it properly. Clark likes to lounge and chill in the sun, sometimes go for a swim. Katie was jumping and running all around her enclosure before napping in her tree. Soon the sound of the food cart was heard and all three were up and waiting, Clark usually keeps laying till he hears the door open, he was in the back so it took some time.

He was lax in the sun when he heard a small, pained whine. He got up and went to investigate, he was the largest at 4.7 ft so he made it his job to protect his pride. What he saw was quite shocking, and he couldn't help but feel pity. A small black wolf was collapsed on the forest edge, it looked thin and on death's door. He heard his lockout open and that meant food was there. He was a kind soul and it hurt him to see another creature in such suffering. He went and grabbed half his food and hid it, then eat the rest to trick them into thinking he ate it all so they wouldn't worry. When they left he took the food and walked over to the fence.

"Hey wolf, please come here."

He watched as the lump of fur struggled to stand, shakily it walked to him and froze. It spread up a bit when it smelled the food. As it drew close Clark could see their lack of parts and knew they were a girl. As she got right to the fence she spoke.

"What do you want mister."

Her voice was small and raspy, he could tell she was struggling to speak. He took a piece of meat and pressed it to the fence, pushing it through the hole so it fell out the other side. The wolf wasted no time in consuming the offering, Clark did this till all the food was given. At the end, she pressed her muzzle to the fence to show her appreciation, and Clark licked it in understanding.

"Thank you so much, thank you."

The wolf rained thanks and Clark knew he did the right thing.

"Your welcome, I hate seeing others suffer."

The two talk for a bit, she tells him her name is Shadow and she was kicked from her pack for her inability to bear healthy cubs. She does not have the strength to hunt enough food, she didn't have anything now. Clark felt so bad for the poor wolf, but there was nothing he could do. She insisted he can't keep giving her his food, he needed it to maintain his health. After some more time, a call was herd and Clark knew Katie was calling him. He convinced Shadow to follow him to here meeting point. He talked with them about her and they all knew what it felt like to be so starved. They agreed to split their food to help her gain weight and strength to hunt on her own. This was only the beginning.


	3. The First Kill

It had been a month since they met Shadow and the ebony wolf had fallen into their lives rather quickly. One morning Shadow came bounding up to the enclosures, her body wiggling in excitement.

"Guy guess what!"

Katie was the first to the fence.

"What it is Shadow?"

The other two soon joined Katie by there fence.

"I killed a rabbit yesterday!"

The three were all so happy, Shadow made her first kill since they began helping her. Shadow had grown quite large now and was learning how to hunt right. The three let out a huge roar in celebration, Shadow jumping in place. She told them how she did it and they all sat in captured silence as she spoke. The only thing she still didn't have was a home, but James had another thought.

"But you don't have a pack yet, being a lone wolf is dangerous from what I know."

Shadow turned to James and gave him a wolfish smile, even though he couldn't see it.

"But I do have a pack, you guys."

Katie awed and Clark felt his chest fill with warmth.

"I just wish I could touch you guys, groom, and play, but I'm fine with just being here with you."

Shadow placed her muzzle through the fence and sighed as each one gave her a lick. They wished they could groom her, and bath her, play and sleep. But she was stuck on the outside.


	4. A New Trick

One morning after feeding Shadow had a surprise for them. They all gathered at the edge were Shadow was waiting for them.

"Oh guy's I've been practicing something for some time now, I'm really excited to see if it works."

The three cats gave nods of excitement and watched as Shadow went to the corner of Clark's cage and began to poke at the ground. She asked if they could not watch her as she worked so the three went to do other things. 

Clark was sunbathing when he felt something poke his side, he rolled over to see what it was. He couldn't help but jump and stumble back at what he saw. It was Shadow. Shadow was standing in his enclosure with a massive smile on her snout.

"How the hell did you?"

The other two had realized what was happening and ran to the cage in shock.

"I learned how to dig and shimmy under fences so I could get to you guys!"

Clark was still frozen in shock, then he pounced on the wolf girl, rolling her into a hug. There was joy and congratulations, but the first thing was Clark began to groom Shadow. Shadow was about 3 ft so she was still quite a lot smaller than the tiger, but right now she couldn't be happier.


	5. Shadow Protects Her Pack-mate

It was winter time now and the cats had chosen to stay in their dens mostly, they had all been stocked with hay for warmth. James and Clark were snoozing in their dens but Katie couldn't sleep. She was small and maintaining her body heat was a struggle. She was going numb and couldn't stop shaking. 

Shadow was walking the perimeter checking if her pack was keeping warm and safe. She seemed satisfied till she took a closer look, she zeroed in on Katie's small spotted form in her den. What she thought was breathing was actually violent shaking, she felt her instincts kick in. running to her hole she squeezed into the enclosure and booked it to the artificial cave. She slowed down as she circled to the front, feeling her protection instincts scream at the sight.

"Hey Katie, do you mind if I help you?"

The jungle cat turned to look at Shadow, her eyes were teary and she looked like she was in pain.

"Y-yes-s p-ple-eas-se"

Her stutter hurt and Shadow wasted no time. She crawled into the rock and curled herself around the small cat. Shadow forgets just how tiny she is compared to her, it's almost like she's a baby. Laying her head on her paws and wrapping her tail around the feline she slowly began to stop shivering. The two drifted off to sleep, and Shadow knew she would make sure to come here and sleep with Katie to keep her warm.


	6. Shadow Joins The Rescue

Shadow had gone missing a few days ago and the three of them were getting worried. Three more days passed before they learned what happened. On the seventh day, one of the caretakers walked up to there cage and waved hello.

"We finally got that wolf, so now your safe."

All three shot up at the news, the people left quick and good thing to. James began to run and bash his head into the fence, Katie sat and yowled, while Clark was too stunned to respond. The next week was miserable, and the volunteers were getting worried. Katie, James, and Clark stopped eating for no reason, their behavior changed to them just lying sill even when they give them something. the team had no idea what could be causing it, and they know this would kill them soon. One of the volunteers offered to go find clues as to what has caused the behavior. After some interviews, she thinks she knows why. There was one consistent thing. She told the crew about how she concluded that their depression is the result in the removal of the wolf. And the team worked to secure the wolf and bring her back before the cats became sick.

It took almost two weeks but finally, Shadow was found. They brought her to the enclosure and Katie was the first to shoot up, recognizing the sent of their lost companion. They set the carrier down and let the girl out, she was out like a bullet. She ran into the fence and gave her loudest howl. Clark and James heard her and both ran to see her, James tripping from excitement.

"SHADOW YOU'RE BACK!"

Katie screamed, practically climbing the fence. Clark buffed the air and shadow stuck her nose threw allowing them to lick her. It was a few days later when the team finished building the enclosure doors. They agreed that the wolf was beneficial to the cats and gave her doors she could push up and get in. Now they set food out for her two and gave her a den to live in. she was officially a part of the big cat sanctuary, and now shadow can finally relax in her new life with her pack.


End file.
